Fixation
by Suiri
Summary: Shoujo ai! Because there isn't enough out there. M X T


**AN: My first non-crossover and first Shoujo ai. Written because shoujo ai is so very underrated. It has been slightly rewritten, just slightly, to fix old grammar mistakes and such. I hope someone out there enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so get back! Back! _Brandishing a stick at the man-eating lawyers._**

**

* * *

**

Fixation

**One-shot**

* * *

It was about half past eleven and she was the only customer still left in the bar. She calmly sipped her wine, her second glass, and appeared to be deeply lost in her thoughts. She didn't realized that the bar was closing. The bartender hadn't said a word, so she continued to drink as the man swiped the counter clean. The only waitress still there had begun to gather up the chairs, placing them upside on the tables.

"Would you like another drink?" the man asked. His voice startled her out of her reverie.

"No," she hasty drained her glass and slipped off the stool. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"My business is always open to you, Miss. Li. It's a privilege to have a member of the Li-clan here in my establishment," he bowed humbly. "Please come back soon."

"I think I might," she said with a wan grin. Pulling out a good size wad of bills, she paid the man, tipped the waitress, and strolled through the door of the warm building into the cold chill of the night. She instantly cursed as the chill nip at her expose skin.

She regretted leaving her coat at her apartment.

Rising her arms, she rubbed her bare shoulders and glanced down with a critical eye to her outfit; a sleeveless, red battle grab, reminiscent of the battle outfit she wore when she was ten. Why had she chosen to wear that particular outfit? She knew it was going to be rather chilly that night. The length of the grab reached only a little passed her thighs and did little good to keep her warm.

"Must have been a lapse of my judgment," she murmured to herself.

Her breath came out in a puff of smoke. She watched as the wisp trailed away into the air before she trudge her way around a street corner. She heard, rather than saw, a dark hair girl struggling against a gang of men that had cornered her into a wall. The tallest of the men reached out to run a caressing finger down the girl's pale face.

Meilin sighed.

All she wanted was an adventurous-free night so that she could wallow in depression. She only learned two hours ago that Sakura and Syaoran were getting married and that she was offered the part of being a bridesmaid.

Meilin scowled.

Sakura, damn her. Meilin wouldn't be the least bit surprise if she had been offered the role just so Sakura could flaunt that she had won. Meilin completely ignored the little voice in her head that remarked that, that was something _she _would have done.

Of course, she had promptly balled up the paper, tossing it in the nearest trash.

All she needed was time to get over her broken heart.

It was too much to ask for, she supposed. Stealthy walking up to group, her eyes drew in the sight of the three men. She barely glanced at the girl and stood behind the man in the middle with a look of contempt. The man's burly figure practically dwarfed her own slender form, but a lesson that grandmother Li had drilled into her training was that size didn't matter in the scheme of things.

Power and skill, that was the Li way.

Raising two fingers, she calmly jabbed at his lower back where one of his pressure points was located. Almost immediately the man toppled over, paralyzed and afraid. The other two companions took one look at the Li insignia on her chest before they took off running, leaving their friend behind for her to deal with.

"You have wonderful friends," she said cynically. She gave him one good, swift kick; taking out her anger on the unfortune bastard that crossed her path. Three more kicks had compeletly worked out the despondent feelings she held inside. Satisfied that she had done her good deed for the day, she turned, ready to head back home to where a warm bath was waiting for her. She was startled to feel a gentle hand on her arm. She was stopped by the girl she had saved.

"Meilin-san. Thank you." A relieve puff of breath wisped from the girl's lips.

"Do I know you?" A closer study of the girl brought forth an image of another girl, though much younger, with a video recorder in her hands. "Tomoyo-san?"

"Yes," the dark hair girl beamed as she drew Meilin into an ecstatic hug.

An hour later, both girls were sitting in a warm kitchen with a mug of dark coco in front of them. Tomoyo felt the need to update Meilin on all the happenings, both good and bad, that occurred after she left Japan.

"So he was fired." Meilin took a sip of her coco.

"After Rika-chan's parents found out, they shipped her off to England, to her grandmother," Tomoyo said. A single hand was held to her heart as she told the tragic tale.

"He was her teacher. He should have know better," Meilin remarked.

"Yes, but he loves her," Tomoyo said. "He shouldn't be punished for loving someone."

Meilin raised an eyebrow and changed the subject. "What are you doing here in Hong Kong?"

"I came to fetch you."

Meilin choked on her drink. She spat out the coca and stared at Tomoyo.

"For Sakura-chan's wedding," Tomoyo elaborated as Meilin scowled.

"I will attend, but I will not participate," she said huffly. Rising from her seat, she pushed her chair back and grabbed both of their cups. "You may spend the night here. I have an extra nightgown you can borrow." The discussion was over.

"Thank you," Tomoyo the offer. She was given a pair of red pajamas with the Li insignia on the breast pocket and took up resident on Meilin's couch. Meilin wordlessly handed her two pillows and a warm quilt before she made her way back to bed for a night of restless sleep.

When the warmth of the sunlight gently kissed her good morning, Meilin opened her eyes and locked eyes with Tomoyo. Surprised, Meilin gasped out and fell out of bed as Tomoyo burst out laughing. Meilin quickly straightened herself up and glared.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded to know. She watched as the laugher vanished and a serious expression crossed Tomoyo's face.

"You're twenty-two," Tomoyo said.

"Yes. I think I'm aware of that," she said rather crossly. She reached out and snagged her robe.

"You haven't change all that much, though." Tomoyo got up. "I'm glad."

Tomoyo left the room, leaving Meilin staring at her.

A few days passed, then a few months, and Tomoyo had become somewhat of a permanent guest in Meilin's home. Tomoyo wouldn't allow herself to go back to Japan until she had convince Meilin to take part in Sakura's upcoming wedding. She had two more days to convince the stoic dark hair girl, but on the last day she declared defeat.

Meilin, having rather got use to Tomoyo's presence, had came home after a Li-clan meeting only to find Tomoyo standing in the foyer with a suitcase at her side. She froze and they stood there in silence. Dark eyes clashed.

"Sakura-chan's wedding is in a week," Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"So you're leaving," Meilin nodded.

"Yes."

No one moved.

"How can you stand it?" Meilin finally burted out. It was question that had been burning at the tip of her tongue since the moment Tomoyo had entered her home. "I know you love her. How can you stand watching her declare her love for someone else?"

"As long as she's happy, then I'm happy. That's what you do when you love someone. You wish them the best." Tomoyo reached down for her suitcase. She took several steps forward until she was in front of Meilin. "And I wish you the best." She placed her suitcase down and wrapped her arms around Meilin's neck. Her head settled itself on Meilin's breast insignia and they stood there for a long moment. When the bell from the clock struck twelve in the afternoon, Tomoyo released her and grabbed her suitcase. She stood on her toes and gave Meilin one chaste kiss on the lips before she walked out of the door.

And out of Meilin's life.

A month later and Meilin stood uncomfortably in front of the bridal door as the sounds of laughter echoed inside. She smoothed a hand over her bridesmaid's outfit. She had discovered the purple grab on her bed, after Tomoyo had left, with a note that said "Just in case you change your mind" pin on it.

Yes, she changed her mind and she had taken the first available flight back to Japan. She had arrived on the day of Sakura's wedding.

It took a lot of soul searching, lonely nights, and a lot of wine, but she somehow managed to buried the past resentments she felt for the green-eyed card captor. She concentrated on her love for Syaoran. He was the reason why she doing this. It was because…and here she quoted a very wise person... if the one she loved was happy, then she was happy. Nothing else mattered.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and waited.

When no one answered, she raised her hand to knock again.

The door opened.

She stood there in silence as Tomoyo smiled at her. The dark hair girl reached out a hand and grasped hers tightly. Feeling warmth flow through her, Meilin was usher inside as a cry of excitement from the bride greeted her as the door closed, leaving the rest of the story said and untold.


End file.
